


Ostatnia szansa

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, one-sided Stony, to się nie kończy szczęśliwie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Zwyciężyliśmy. Ale ja przegrałem.Johnny Gioeli & Axel Rudi Pell - Broken heart





	Ostatnia szansa

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja może się dziać właściwie w dowolnym momencie po Civil War.

\- Chyba będzie padać.  
\- Tak myślisz? Nie wydaje mi się. Idziesz?  
\- Nie, lepiej będzie, jeśli poczekam tutaj.

Wzruszam ramionami i odwracam się. Drzwi, przez które mam przejść, są ledwie kilka metrów ode mnie, ale mam wrażenie, jakbym szedł całą wieczność. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu mam ochotę uciec. To tak bezdennie głupie, bo w końcu nie czeka tam na mnie nic strasznego. No, może poza namacalnym dowodem mojej największej klęski.

Pchnąłem jedno skrzydło i wszedłem. Tak jak się spodziewałem kilka głów odwróciło się słysząc otwierane drzwi, ale już po chwili odwracali się wszyscy. Fala szeptów podąża za mną, gdy idę między rzędami krzeseł, ale ja nie odrywam wzroku od tego, co jest przede mną. Nie rozróżniam pojedynczych słów w jednostajnym szumie, ale domyślam się, co mogą szeptać. Z jakiegoś powodu większość nie spodziewała się mnie tutaj. Nie wiem, skąd przyszło im do głowy, że mogę się nie pojawić. W końcu to moja ostatnia szansa. 

Zbliżam się, ale coraz trudniej jest mi stawiać kolejne kroki. Czy to możliwe, że to poczucie winy mi ciąży? Śmieszne, bo wcześniej jakoś w ogóle go nie odczuwałem. Że też musiało dojść do czegoś takiego, żebym uświadomił sobie wszystkie konsekwencje. Trochę za późno, nie uważasz? Teraz przynajmniej masz wszelkie prawo, żeby mieć do mnie pretensje. Szkoda, że już ich nie usłyszę. A tak bardzo bym chciał…

Dużo tu ludzi. Nie znam większości. Prawdę mówiąc nie poznaję tu prawie nikogo, ale ty pewnie też ich nie znałeś. Wokół ciebie zawsze był tłum. Adorowałeś i byłeś adorowany. Udawałem, że mnie to śmieszy. Wiesz, mam ochotę wypędzić ich stąd. Bo co oni mogą o tobie wiedzieć? W jaki sposób to, co czują, może być szczere? Ale cóż, nie do mnie należy decydowanie o tym. Ta sala wydawała się mniejsza, ale już prawie jestem. Śmieszne – kilka osób wygląda, jakby chciało mnie powstrzymać, ale obaj wiemy, że się nie ośmielą. 

No, w końcu stoję przed tobą. Ładnie to wygląda, bardzo w twoim stylu. Pewnie Pepper o to zadbała. Biedna Pepper. Jak mogłeś jej to zrobić? Jak mogłeś zrobić to nam wszystkim? I masz teraz taką zadowoloną minę, jakby udał ci się niezły żart. Chciałbym, żeby to wszystko był jeden wielki żart, bo wtedy miałbym jeszcze szansę… Nieważne. Swoją drogą dobrze wyglądasz. Jesteś dokładnie taki, jakim cię pamiętam. No, może masz trochę więcej siwych włosów i kilka dodatkowych zmarszczek. Pewnie przeze mnie, choć może to trochę pyszałkowate twierdzenie. Ale poza tym jesteś taki sam. Nawet twoje usta. Ciekawe, czy ktoś jeszcze poza mną zauważył, że nawet kiedy się nie śmiejesz, kąciki twoich ust są uniesione. To chyba przez to zawsze miałeś ten zadowolony wyraz twarzy, który tak mnie denerwował i na który nie mogłem się napatrzeć. 

Cholera, stoję tu i chrzanię jakieś głupoty, a przecież nie po to przyszedłem. Chciałem ci powiedzieć… Tyle rzeczy chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem. Nie było okazji. A może były, ale ich nie zauważyłem? Nie wiem i już się nie dowiem. Choć z drugiej strony może to i lepiej, że nigdy nic ci nie powiedziałem. Tak naprawdę chciałem tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, a moje gadanie pewnie wcale by tu nie pomogło. Ale mimo wszystko powinienem był ci chociaż raz powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Nie mówiłem ci tego, prawda? Jasne, że nie. Tylu rzeczy ci nie powiedziałem – że naprawdę podziwiam twój geniusz, że świetnie walczysz i można na ciebie liczyć, i że lubię twoje poczucie humoru, choć nie zawsze to pokazywałem. Że masz piękne oczy. Tym cię pewnie zaskoczyłem, co? Lubię też sposób, w jaki układają się twoje usta, kiedy się śmiejesz. I to, że zawsze masz podwinięte rękawy, jakbyś właśnie oderwał się od pracy. To w pewien sposób pociągające. Tak samo jak to skupienie, które ogarnia cię przy pracy. Lubiłem patrzeć jak pracujesz…

Naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz. Postarali się, nie ma co. Czytałem raport i widziałem zdjęcia. I nagrania. Gdybym nie widział, nigdy bym się nie domyślił. Całą twarz miałeś przecież w sińcach i jeszcze rozcięty łuk brwiowy. Napisali, że doszło do wielonarządowych obrażeń wewnętrznych czy coś takiego. Nigdy nie lubiłem tej fachowej gadki. Jestem żołnierzem i wolę jak jest krótko, jasno i na temat, ale w końcu sam to wiesz najlepiej. Miałeś tam w środku niezłą sieczkę. I jeszcze twoja noga. Wygląda, jakby wszystko było w porządku, ale przecież wiem, że… On mówił, że wykrwawienie się nie jest wcale takie najgorsze. Jest trochę tak, jakby człowiek zasypiał. Nie czuje się bólu. Mam nadzieję, że to prawda. Teraz wyglądasz tak spokojnie, jakbyś rzeczywiście spał…

Chryste, pierdolę jakieś farmazony udając, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, zamiast paść na kolana i w końcu wylać z siebie te łzy, które tak uparcie tłumię. Może, gdyby nie było tu tych wszystkich ludzi… Widziałem niejedno pole bitwy, ale kiedy zobaczyłem te zdjęcia żołądek podszedł mi do gardła. I to nawet nie od samego widoku tego, co ci zrobili, tylko z poczucia winy. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że gdybym wtedy był przy tobie, to może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Powinienem być przy tobie. Powinienem wiedzieć, że ty nie zadzwonisz, bo jesteś zbyt uparty. Powinienem być mądrzejszy i sam wyciągnąć rękę. Powinienem… Powinienem tak wiele rzeczy, na które teraz jest już za późno. Przede wszystkim jednak powinienem był ci powiedzieć, co czuję i to już dawno. Pewnie i tak zwyzywałbyś mnie i nie chciał więcej znać. A może nie. Nigdy się nie dowiem, czy była jakakolwiek szansa, że ty mógłbyś mnie…

Boże, jakim ja byłem kretynem. Może, gdybym powiedział ci wcześniej, gdybym nie bał się zaryzykować… Ale bałem się. Wolałem cierpieć i patrzeć, jak układasz sobie życie z kimś innym, niż ryzykować, że w ogóle nie będę jego częścią. Wmawiałem sobie, że wystarczy, jeśli po prostu będę mógł być obok ciebie i cieszyć się twoim szczęściem. Cóż, teraz wiem, że to nie wystarczy. To zawsze jest za mało. Łowiłem każdy twój uśmiech wyobrażając sobie, że jest dla mnie. Wiem, że tego nie widziałeś, bo tak właśnie miało być. Miałeś nic nie wiedzieć i być szczęśliwy. A ja jestem pierdolonym idiotą. Ha! Słyszysz mnie? A kiedyś sam upominałem cię za słownictwo. 

Kurde, ale się rozgadałem. Miałem po prostu przyjść, pożegnać się i zniknąć, ale to nie takie proste. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem w końcu dotarło do mnie, że właśnie widzę cię po raz ostatni. Teraz wiem, że zmarnowaliśmy dwa lata. Cóż, ja zmarnowałem znacznie więcej bojąc się powiedzieć prawdę. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy wyobrażałem sobie, że jednak odwzajemniasz to, co do ciebie czułem. Co czuję i, cholera jasna, będę czuć do końca życia. Ręce mi się trzęsą. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz byłem tak zdenerwowany. Już kończę, bo słyszę, ze szepty są coraz głośniejsze. Ile tu już stoję? Nie wiem, ale wciąż nie powiedziałem tego, po co przyszedłem. To takie trudne, ale to ostatnia szansa. Boże, ostatni raz cię widzę. Mogę dotknąć twojej ręki? Chciałbym zapamiętać to uczucie. Jesteś taki zimny. Chciałbym jeszcze… Chciałbym cię… Kurwa, tak naprawdę to chciałbym położyć się obok ciebie i zasnąć. I nie obudzić się, chyba, że to wszystko okazałoby się jednym popierdolonym koszmarem. 

Gapią się na mnie. Wiem, że się gapią, bo sam stoję tu i tylko gapię się na ciebie. Ale muszę, bo chce cię zapamiętać. Wiesz, że nie mamy żadnego wspólnego zdjęcia? Żadnego. Kolejna rzecz, na którą jest już za późno. Na wszystko jest już za późno, bo za późno zorientowałem się, że moja ostatnia szansa, żeby jakoś to naprawić, przemknęła mi koło nosa. Gdybym wtedy pomyślał nad innym wyjściem, gdybym z tobą porozmawiał... Gdybym zadzwonił. Gdybym tam był. Gdybym ci wcześniej powiedział… Właśnie, gdybym. Nie wiem nawet, czy mi wybaczyłeś. Bo ja tobie już dawno. Będę się streszczał, bo on czeka. On też ci wybaczył. Wiem, że w innych okolicznościach polubilibyście się. Ale do rzeczy.

Żegnaj. Żegnaj przyjacielu. Żegnaj bohaterze. Żegnaj moje słońce i księżycu. Moje serce… Cholera, uśmiałbyś się, gdybyś zobaczył, jak się zaraz rozkleję. Muszę iść, bo za dużo tu ludzi. Żegnaj po raz ostatni. Już się nie zobaczymy, a skoro tak, to chyba nie będziesz zły za to, co zrobię, prawda? To będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz.

_Szepty, z każdą minutą coraz mniej dyskretne, urwały się, gdy Steve Rogers pochylił się nad otwartą trumną. Niektórzy widzieli, jak jego usta poruszyły się, ale nikt nie słyszał, co powiedział. Nie musieli jednak słyszeć, bo mężczyzna pochylił się jeszcze trochę całując Tony’ego Starka w usta. Trwał tak chwilę, a szepty rozbrzmiały na nowo, jak szelest tysiąca skrzydeł, ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił. W końcu wyprostował się, a jego poszarzała twarz wyglądała jak maska bez wyrazu. Wyszedł ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Wtedy ostatni raz widziano Kapitana Amerykę._

\- Wybacz, że tak długo.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. W porządku?  
\- Tak. Chodźmy, zbiera się na deszcz.  
\- Przecież się wypogodziło…  
\- Mówię ci, że będzie padać. Czuję krople na twarzy.  
\- Jasne, masz rację. Faktycznie zbiera się na deszcz…


End file.
